Slade's reunion
by Shockzone
Summary: After a couple of weeks after the defeat of Trigon and Azazel, the rest of the titans attends Bayville High. Slade comes up with a plan to gather all the villains from Jump City to Bayville to launch an attack on the titans and the x men. A certain demonic minion joins the fun for some revenge on her old master's spawn and his sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new life for the titans

It has been two weeks since the battle between two teenagers and their fathers, and the celebration of their sixteen birthday. The teen titans has started a new life at the Xavier Institute. There was always room for students, after the destruction of their old home Jump City, the titans didn't have nowhere else to go. Robin,Cyborg ,Starfire, and Beast Boy are the new students at Bayville High. The four titans are the principal's office waiting for their class schedules. All the guys started to give Starfire some looks, Robin gives all the death glare.

"Dick Grayson,Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Terry McClaine, here are your class schedules." Mr Kelly hands the titans their class schedules.

"Thank you so much sir." Garfield said.

"Since you guys are coming from the Xavier Institute, i expect you all to be on your best behavior." Mr. Kelly informs the titans.

"OK sir if you say so." Dick said.

"Lets head off to class guys." Victor said.

Victor and the others heads off to their separate classes, before that they off to their new lockers. As the new kids in school, Duncan and friends always causes trouble.

"Guys, i smell newbies." Duncan said.

"Looks like we have trouble, get ready." Dick said.

"Let me join in vith you guys." Kurt started cracking his knuckles.

"Kurt, who are these guys?" Terry asked.

"Zhis dick head is Duncan Matthews, zhe biggest trouble maker in zhis school, he and his gang always looking for trouble." Kurt answered.

"Well he already found trouble." Garfield said.

"Damn it, Wagner always ruins our fun..." Duncan was interrupted by a kick to the face by Terry.

"Oh I'm sorry it just sought of happened." Terry said.

"If it Duncan and his gang, it's okay, lets finish zhis." Kurt said.

"Lets get out of here boys, you newbies won't last long in this school." Duncan said.

"They're getting away." Dick said.

"Don't worry about them just head on down to your classes, ok guys." Kurt said.

"Alright see dude you at lunch." Garfield said.

"Zhat's cool Vith me." Kurt goes back to his class.

**Three hour later**

Dick, Terry, Victor, and Garfield stood in line to get their lunch, people started to give them strange looks. They are now residents of the Xavier Institute, rumors started to spread like a deadly virus.

"Wow when the others said, that the people hated their kind, they weren't kidding." Terry said.

"You're right, but who cares about them." Victor said not sounding worried.

"We have our new X men friends, it was just us back in Jump City, now we have new friends." Dick said.

"It looks like our new friends have saved us some seats." Terry and the others heads to the table where Jean was sitting.

"Hey guys how it going so far?" Jean asked.

"Well these people has been giving us some strange looks." Terry asked.

"It was normal, until a major turn of events that has occurred with our greatest enemy Magneto." Scott said.

"Thanks to that asshole, people all over the worlds fears us, and our lives was never the same again." Kitty said.

"Hey guys, we've been looking all over for you." Raven takes a seat with her friends, with Kurt sitting right next to her." Raven said.

"I hope zhe people here vasn't that harsh to you." Kurt said.

"Unlike that Duncan guy from earlier, everybody else just gives us dirty looks." Terry said.

"Here is some advise, in zhis school, you have to know your friends and your enemies, zhe vones at this table are your friends, some people around here will try to be your friends, but zhey vill end up using you for your powers to solve zheir problems, as long you can remember zhat, you will have no problem at zhis school." Kurt said.

"Thank you so much for the advise Kurt, you made us feel better about being at this school." Terry gives Kurt a hug.

"He has a reputation some giving good advice to us all." Raven kissed Kurt on his lips."So how are you classes going so far?" Raven asked.

"Biology is pretty tough and don't get me started on math." Garfield said.

"Come on Garfield, they weren't that dad." Dick said.

"I thought those were pretty easy." Victor said.

"Please tell me one of you guys have history last." Kurt said.

"I have history class last." Terry said.

"So do i." Victor said.

"Trust us on this one guys you will love it." Dick said.

"You just have to asked, them about having history for last period." Raven said.

"Vhat, zhere is nothing wrong with zhat." Kurt kisses Raven on her cheek, he dumps his tray in the trash."OK see you guys in history."Kurt leaves the cafeteria with his hands around Raven's hips.

"I have never seen Raven this happy, not even at our old home." Dick said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Garfield asked.

"I say it's a good thing, our found has found someone who cares for." Terry said.

"She is right, her emotions is stable when Kurt is around, plus after our fight against their fathers, it's best to let them to be when they're together." Victor said.

"Kurt is a trusty guy, i promise he will treat her like delicate flower, just like he did with me and the other three girls before her." Kitty informs them.

"Wow, i bet every guy in the institute wants to follow him in his footsteps." Dick said.

"You have no idea." Scott said.

Hours has passed by, Victor,Terry, Kurt, and Raven has gotten out of their class. Kurt and Raven takes them to the library so they could get their introduces them to Mr Stein, he brings them eight books, four books each for Terry and decides to drive them to the mall, to get them gym clothes for gym class. After their trip at the mall, Kurt and the three titans head to the library in the institute and works on their homework together with Dick and Garfield. Meanwhile Slade and a few of his subordinates were in a lair not far from the institute plans an attack on the titans and their new friends and the X men.

"When are we going to launch an attack on those titans?" Mammoth asked.

"Patients my friends, our other haven.t arrived yet." Slade said.

"Hey Missy who the hell are you?" Billy Numerous asked.

"Yeah how did you found this hideout?" Jinx asked.

"When you guys were launching an attack on the institute, i wanted to join in the fun for some revenge." Lucias said.

"Well, what are abilities MS?" Slade asked.

"The name is Lucias, i have the power to teleport and I'm also a shape shifter a gift from my old master before he past." Lucias answered.

"I'm sorry to hear about your old master, you seem like you handle yourself in a battle, Jinx go one on one Lucias." Slade commanded.

"Yes sir." Jinx said.

Lucias and Jinx gets into their fighting stances, Jinx blast a few hexes at Lucias. Lucias dodges and lands an uppercut on Jinx's chin."Lucky shot, ut get to cocky." Jinx recovers and lands a roundhouse on Lucias' face.

"You're that bad for a slow poke." Lucias taunts her, which caused Jinx to become really angry.

"Nobody calls me a slow poke." Jinx punches Lucias, but Lucias teleports behind Jinx and blast her with a beam of darkness.

"Oh yeah i forget, i picked up this power when i fused my master's heart with my body, now his soul is within me." Lucias said.

"I think i have seen enough, welcome Lucias to the HIVE, i have never see skills like yours until now, Mammoth, Billy, be sure these two get some rest, our friends shall be arriving soon." Slade commanded.

"Yes sir." Mammoth and Billy takes Jinx and Lucias to the recovery room.

_"To the titans, i am looking forward for our reunion, so don't to comfortable at your home just yet." Slade thought to himself._

**Author's note  
**

**I decided to use the titans real names when they only attend school, i made up a name for Starfire, here is their identities:**

**Dick Grayson: Robin**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg**

**Garfield Logan: Beast boy**

**Terry McClain: Starfire**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, please review, next chapter will be posted before tomorrows Superbowl.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Villains united

After accepting Lucias as his newest subordinate, Slade waits for the villains to arrive. The first to arrive was a moth obsessed conquer by the name of Killer Moth and his teenage daughter Kitten. Kitten has once again is going through another break up with her boyfriend Fang.

"Killer Moth I'm so glad you make it." Slade greets Killer Moth.

"Bayville huh, this is going to be interested." Killer Moth said.

"Of course, but i couldn't get to much details just yet, what is with her?" Slade asked.

"She has once again has broken with Fang for the fifth time, so bringing her here would keep her mind off of him." Killer Moth answered.

"_Sniff Sniff,_daddy why did you bring me here?" Kitten asked.

"Sweetie you need to get that Fang out of your mind, you will find someone new." Killer Moth said to his daughter.

"Yeah, girl what if i was to tell that Raven is dating a blue hair hottie." Jinx said.

"Raven is dating somebody, since when she starting dating, i hope this guy is worth it." Kitten said.

"He sure is." Jinx pulls out a photo of Kurt and hands it to Kitten.

"OMG he sure is a hottie, I'm sorry your new boy toy is mines." Kitten said.

"The only one to take him down is me." Lucias said.

"Who the hell is this demon chick?" Kitten said.

"Oh yeah, this is the new girl Lucias, trust me when i say this, she is really tough." Jinx informs Kitten.

"Is she now, do you know this boy?" Kitten asked.

"Yes, he is the son of my former master, after his death, i sworn revenge against him, and don't me started on his sister who almost broke my jaw." Lucias said.

"Wow, you have been through a lot." Kitten said,

"You have no idea." Lucias said while crushing an empty glass with her bare hand.

The next villain to arrive was Starfire's older sister and her arch enemy Blackfire. In the old day Blackfire has always been the better fighter, after facing her sister and the titans, she made an enemy out of all of them. Her main goal was to take down her sister and her friends for good.

"Blackfire it's so good to see." Slade greeted the tamaranean.

"Yes, after hearing the rumors about my sister being in Bayville, how can i not join the fun to her and the titans down." Blackfire said.

"That is good to hear, there are a few more of our friends who should be arriving soon, we even have a new acquaintance, now why don't the two of get acquainted." Slade said.

Blackfire heads to the area where Jinx and Kitten was hanging out along with a face she never recognized."Hey Jinx, Kitten what you got there?" Blackfire asked.

"This is photo of Raven's new boyfriend." Kitten hands Blackfire the photo of the institute's teleporter.

"Holy shit he sure is hot, it looks like they both have an obsession with the color blue." Blackfire said.

"But for long." Lucias said.

"Who is this, i never seen her before." Blackfire said.

"This is the new girl Lucias, she has some sort of connection with this boy." Jinx said.

"Really, wow you must be lucky." Blackfire said.

"He won't be on this earth for long." Lucias said.

The third villain to arrive was the Hive academy former head master Brother Blood. He had a similar appearance as Cyborg, after finding out that Cyborg has infiltrated the academy, he manage to obtain his blueprints, and he had converted into a cyborg by Dr Chang who under his mind control.

"Brother Blood looking very well as always." Slade greeted Blood.

"Thank you Slade, i could thank Dr Chang and some some upgrades for that, but what was it that you called me out in Bayville?" Brother Blood asked.

"I'm glad you asked, what if i told you that you can revenge against Cyborg at their new home, the Xavier Institute." Slade said.

"The Xavier Institute, oh yes the home of the famous X men, don't tell me the titans has joined up with them." Brother Blood said.

"Unfortunately they have, which gives us an opportunity to attack their new home." Slade said.

"Well count me in, this is my chance to test out these new upgrades." Brother Blood.

"Of course we are waiting for a few more friends once they arrive we could get started." Slade started.

"Brother Blood, it's been a while." Jinx said.

"OH Jinx, you were also my favorite student, along with Gizmo and Mammoth, now i hope all of you has been working in the forces of evil." Brother Blood said.

"Yes we sure have." Billy Numerous said.

"Good, now use the opportunity to use your abilities against our new enemies." Brother Blood said.

"Yes sir." Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy numerous said at the same time.

"You manage to get all motivated, I'm really impressed." Slade said.

"After seeing my former, it was opportunity i couldn't resist." Brother Blood said.

The next villain to arrive was a light power suited madman by the name of Dr Light. His suit has the abilities to collect, focus, and amplify devices for the frequencies of light.

"Dr light your new power suit really suits you." Slade said.

"With some major modifications, this suit will allow me to out shine Raven's inner darkness." Dr Light said.

"I'm glad you could make it." Slade said.

The last villain to arrive was a wannabe body building by the name of Adonis. He bypasses Slade and head to Jinx and the other girls was.

"Hey there ladies." Adonis starting flexing his some called muscles, but as always the girls are never impressed.

"Adonis when are you going to learn?" Jinx asked.

"Who is this clown?" Lucias asked.

"This is Adonis, don't let the suit fool you, he is just a wimpy kid operating that thing." Blackfire answered.

"That is cold Blackfire." Adonis said.

"It's the truth and you know it." Kitten said.

"Who needs you anyways." Adonis was getting really frustrated.

"Adonis, glad you could makes it." Slade said.

"I'm glad i could make it to." Adonis still flexing his muscles.

"Seriously Adonis, no girl will for that." Jinx said.

"Now everybody is here, we could get stared." Slade said.

All the villains who had arrived in Bayville was gathered in room. Gizmo brings a projector with photos of the Institute."As you could see, our old friends the titans, has found a new home at the Xavier Institute, now they are associated with the X men." Slade informs his guests.

"So what are going to about them?" Blackfire asked.

"Like we always do destroy them, but we don't know much anything these X men as of yet.

"So do we do in the meantime?" Mammoth said.

"Team up with one another and observe their every move these devices will scan their abilities, so collect as data as you can." Slade said.

"Sounds like a plan." Killer Moth said.

"Excellent, just focus on the X men for now, we worry about the titans once we attack the x men." Slade said.

**That's the end of this chapter, i hope you readers out there enjoyed it, next chapter won't be posted until the Super Bowl. Please review in the mean time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting spied on

After Slade and his alliance had came up with their plan, each member teamed with another set out to spy their own target of their choice. Slade, Brother Blood, Dr Light and Killer Moth stayed behind to monitor their every move. It was a Saturday afternoon some of the x men were out back training. Gizmo and Billy Numerous was keeping an eye on some the new mutants. As the new mutants was training, Gizmo and Billy Numerous activates their scanner. Robin and Beast boy watching the new mutants train, so collecting the data they need will not be easy.

"OH crude we need a new plan." Billy Numerous said.

"Don't worry, I'm hacking into their defense system now, and this thing is a pain in the butt." Gizmo said.

"OK kids, that's it for the day, so enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Logan said.

"Logan sir, why don't you and I have a sparring match?" Robin asked.

"You're a bout this kid." Logan said.

"Of, maybe they could learn a thing or two." Robin said.

"Logan, I'm sensing some intruders around the mansion." Rahne informed Logan.

"_Sniff sniff,_ Oh yeah i smell them to, Rahne go search for them, Robin that sparring match will have to wait." Logan said.

"Of course, I'll her out." Robin goes along with Rahne to search the intruders.

"Any luck on that system?" Billy asked.

"Still no luck." Gizmo still attempting to hack their system. Rahne approaches the two boys in her wolf form, she sniff all over Gizmo and destroy his gears with her bare fangs."You mutt, look what you did." Gizmo getting really upset, he kicks in her stomach causing her to transform into her human form.

"You bloody bastard, how can you kick a girl like that." Rahne transforms into her hybrid form, she bites Gizmo's leg and scratches him.

"We're in deep shit, activate the scanner." Gizmo said.

Billy activates his scanner to get Wolfbane's data."Wow this girl's stats is off the charts."

"No way she is the youngest of the girls in this dump, i don't even want to know about the other x men data." Gizmo said.

"Can i help you bub?" Wolverine and the other young mutants come to Rahne's aid.

"Gizmo, Billy how did you find us?" Robin asked.

"Now our chance, lets scan away." Billy and Gizmo manage to get the data they needed, and ran back to their lair.

"Old friends of yours?" Bobby asked.

"Not even close, that's Gizmo, that techno runt is full mechanical surprises up his sleeve, the other one is Billy Numerous, he could multiply himself with no limit." Beast Boy.

"If they are here, that means Jinx and Mammoth is somewhere around the city." Robin said.

"We have to tell the professor right away." Beast Boy said.

_"No need Robin, i have located their comrades, the rest of them are at the mall." Xavier said telepathically._

Meanwhile at the mall, Kurt, Raven, Kitty, and Tabitha was having lunch at the food court. Jinx and Kitten shows up with their scanner waiting to be activated. Kurt and the other three girls prepares themselves for battle.

"Like, who the hell are you two?" Kitty asked.

"That is Kitten, don't let her fool you, she can be vicious from time to time, the other one is Jinx, her hexes can cause bad luck for her enemies." Raven informs her friends.

"Kitten get your scanner ready." Jinx said.

Kitten activates her scanner she was able to collect Tabitha and Kitty's data, all they need was Kurt's data."Come here hottie." Kitten jumps over Tabitha and Kitty and heads to Kurt. She activates her scanner and obtained Kurt's data."Wow this hottie's stats is off the charts, how we ditch party and hangout with us." Kitten said seductively.

"Keep your whore hands off of my brother." Rogue punches Kitten in the nose, Raven followed up with a kick to her head."OW, what the hell was that for?" Kitten asked with anger.

"Find a guy for yourself, instead of stealing mines." Raven said.

"Hey need a hand ladies?" Mammoth asked.

"Zhis guy is all mines." Kurt cracks his knuckles.

Jinx activates her scanner and collected Rogue's data."OK now that is out of the way, payback for what you did to Kitten." Jinx charges at Rogue, Rogue and Raven takes her on."What the hell 2 on 1 that's not fair, oh well." Jinx blast a few of her hexes, Rogue and Raven doges, Rogue hits with a round house kick, Raven lands an uppercut causing her spit out a little blood.

"Jinx no." Kitten tries to rush to Jinx's aide, Kitty and Tabitha stops her.

"Sorry you have to deal with for the moment." Tabitha land the first punch.

"Nobody messes with us and gets away with it." Kitty land an axe kick to her head, Kitten gets knock out.

"Come little man, show what you got." Mammoth tries to punch Kurt, Kurt surrounds one of his legs with a dark aura and lands a powerful kick on Mammoth's face."Lucky shot, dodge this." Mammoth throws a table, Kurt summons his sword and cut the table in half.

"Is zhat all you got?" Kurt slowly walks to Mammoth with his special sword in his hand, he focuses a good amount of power in his sword, he lands a slash attack on Mammoth's chest which leaves a nasty scar.

_"Cough Cough _impossible, no one has ever land an attack so powerful against me before." Mammoth continues to spit out blood, he carries Jinx and Kitten out of the mall.

"Oh no, are you guys ok?" Lucias asked.

"What the fuck, i thought Wanda and I took out you for good?" Rouge asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lucias blast her with her new dark magic powers, compliments from her old master.

"How did you get my father's powers?" Kurt asked.

"I found your father's body in the lava pool, he has giving me his heart, his powers and soul is mines, now i can avenge him." Lucias shows off her new powers and tries to blast the girls.

"I don't zhink so." Kurt activates his new armor, he creates a barrier to protect himself and the girls. The barrier reflects her attack and hits her with 1000 times the power, causing her to take a lot of damage.

"You may the master's son, but i wont hold anything..." Lucias was interrupted by a punch to her face by Rogue." I haven't forgot about you skunk head." Lucias said with an evil smirk.

"Oh shit, she should have not say zhat, you girls get out of here." Kurt told the girls.

"What did you called me?" Rogue asked with anger, she charges at Lucias throwing nothing but punches."NO ONE CALL ME A SKUNK HEAD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." Rogue continues to punch Lucias, Kurt brings her a bottle of orange juice to calm her down."Whoa what happened." Rogue turns back to normal, forgetting what happened.

_"Let_ get out of here, did you get their data?" Lucias asked coughing up blood.

"Yes we..." Kitten was to weak to finish her sentence.

"We will get them along with those titans let head back to the lair, Adonis and Blackfire will meet us there." Lucias teleports her new comrades back to the lair.

"That was crazy." Tabitha said.

"Are you two okay?" Raven come rushing to the Darkholme siblings.

"Yes, but you should never call Rogue a skunk head ever." Kurt said.

"Trust us on this, it never ends well." Kitty said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, are you guys hurt?" Raven asked.

"We fine, we have to get out of here." Tabitha said.

"She is right, if Kitten is here father must somewhere in this city." Raven said.

"Her father?" Rogue asked.

"Killer Moth, you will meet him soon." Raven said.

Meanwhile somewhere downtown, Scott, Jean, Starfire and Cyborg was at the arcade. Starfire was trying out the last fighting game to hit the arcade, _Extreme_ _Fighters_ _2, _she was having a hard time getting through the final boss.

"Wow this game is really tough." Starfire said.

"I know how Terry, i mean Starfire." Jean said.

"Why don't you join me?" Starfire asked.

"Bring it on." Jean puts in a few quarters, but the machine gets blown to bit by a black star bolt.

"Hello Starfire is that you i didn't recognized you." Blackfire said floating in the air.

"Blackfire, what are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"You know her?" Scott asked.

"That is Blackfire, she is my older sister." Starfire answered.

"Well well, looks like we have some new friends to make, guys." Adonis shows up to assist Blackfire.

"You have got to kidding me." Cyborg said.

"Another enemy from the past?" Jean asked.

"That is Adonis, there is a weakling under that armor so don't let that fool you." Cyborg and Starfire switches off their holowatches and goes into battle

"Come on little sister show what got." Blackfire flies off with Jean and Starfire behind her. Using her telepathic powers, Jean stops Blackfire."What the, i cant move." Blackfire tries get out of Jean's control, but it was no use."I have to get their data no matter what." Blackfire tries to reach for scanner, Starfire punches her in the face." That was dirty, even for you sister." Blackfire activates her scanner and manages to collect Jean's data.

"Goodbye sister." Starfire blast Blackfire with an eye beam sending her to lose her self and crashes down.

"How do we take him down?" Cyclops asked.

"Just go his toes, then his armor." Cyborg and Cyclops blast a beam and hits Adonis toe.

"OW that hurt." Before Adonis could strike back, the two teenage boys blast off his armor, Adonis activates his scanner and collects Cyclops' data.

"I'm done here." Adonis runs off with Blackfire in his arms.

"What was that about?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know, but i have a bad feeling.

"Back in the HIVE lair, with the data collected on the x men, Slade was surprised on how high their stats were. He called out for some more friends to arrive.

"Interesting, these x men are rally strong taking them down won't be easy at all, luckily i called for some reinforcement. Slade said.

"It looks like they all have taken a good amount of damage from their battles." Dr Light.

"They all have done heir part, let all have a good rest, they have earned it." Slade said.

"What are going to do now?" Killer Moth asked.

"For now we'll let them rest, some more friends should be heading this way, here is one now." Slade said.

"I hope i didn't miss out on anything yet." Johnny Rancid was a motorcyclist who wields two energy pistols.

"Nope nothing just yet." Slade said.

"Are you sure, those guys loo pretty beaten up." Johnny said.

"There is no need to worry about them, you know why i called you here right?" Slade asked.

"Of course, the titans joining up with the x men." Johnny asked.

"Excellent, now we have data on each x men, they are pretty unique." Slade said.

"Alright now it's a real party." Johnny said.

"Be patient for a while, you will have your share in chaos." Slade said.

"Sure what ever you say." Johnny said.

A few more former students of hive academy shows up, one was an alien with the power to super size himself who went by the name XL second was a female student who can expand her wings when fly flies. The third was a silent student who can teleport himself and create holes to go through which involves the use of his cape. The last was wearing a helmet with an eye with a variety of functions who went by the name See More.

"It's so good to see all my former students." Brother blood said.

"It feels good to see to headmaster." See More said.

"Like wise." Angel said.

"Now that we all here lets get started on our new friends." Slade said.

**That's the end of this chapter, please enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rest and relaxation time part 1

After the arrival of Slade's reinforcements, the rest of his crew was still recovering from their battles with the x men. Slade informs of the reinforcement of the titan's situation along with their new opportunity. Johnny and other reinforcements was ready to strike. Killer Moth, Brother Blood, and Dr Light had looked over the each of the x men's data, each of them were powerful than others. After looking over Kurt's data three times, Killer Moth came to realization that he has a hidden power, similar to Raven.

"This is interesting, there is a demonic spawn in the x men, the titans has one as well." Slade said.

"Yes, if they were to fall into the wrong hands, we could use their powers to conquer this town." Brother Blood said.

"We all know what Raven is capable of with her demonic power, if we take the boy instead, we will have the upper hand against both sides." Killer Moth said.

"Great plan, except for one this thing, his mother Raven Darkholme a.k.a Mystique, is a specialist in the field of assassination, which makes her extremely dangerous." Dr Light said.

"It looks like we should capture both, in due time we find some way to deal with the shape shifter, my friends." Slade said.

"Excellent plan, what should we do in the mean time, those brats will pay for what they did to my Kitten." Killer Moth said in a rage.

"For now we should let the rest of our comrades recover, then we should send our reinforcements to back them up." Slade said.

It has been three hours since their battles, the titans and x men decides to relax for the rest of the afternoon. Kurt wakes from a long nap, he noticed that Raven wasn't by his side, he get dressed to join the others in the lounge room. Raven comes in their room wearing the tribal outfit when she was captured by her father's minions, she goes on top of Kurt, and he pulls out a condom from his drawer and work his magic all over Raven's body. After their special fun time, the two lovers joins the rest of the party in the lounge room to play some video games. The lounge room had two TVs, one for the Xbox 360 and the other for the PlayStation3. Kurt was a master Xbox gamer, he was challenged to a _King of fighters XIII_ by game Cyborg who was also a master Xbox master.

"OK blue boy pick your character, i choose the Fatal Fury Team." Cyborg said after selecting his character.

"Really, i choose zhe Yagami Team." Kurt said after selecting his team.

**Twenty minutes later**

After six rounds of_ King of Fighters XIII _Kurt was victorious as always, Cyborg was surprised of his skills. The next to challenge the champ was Beast Boy, the game was D_ead or Alive 5 Ultimate_. Everybody in the institute knew Beast Boy doesn't stand against Kurt when comes to Dead or Alive. Kurt accepts his challenge.

"So who are you going to choose, i pick my main man Jacky." Beast boy has selected his character of chose.

"Zhis is going to be easy, i pick Ryu Hayabusa." Kurt has chosen his character and the game has started.

Fifteen minutes later

"Wow that was a good game, but you never stood a chance against me." Kurt said.

"Oh man this guy is good." Beast Boy said.

"Who is up next?" Kurt asked.

"I want to try, this looks so much fun." Starfire said.

"OK grab a controller and select zhe character of your chose." Kurt instructed.

"Alright, i choose this red head ninja girl." Starfire chose her character.

"You pick Kazumi, i choose Hitomi." Kurt chose his character.

"What button does what?" Starfire asked.

"A is to hold, X is to punch, Y is to kick and B is to block." Kurt answered.

"Kurt, why did you chose Hitomi, you could have chosen Hayate." Bobby said.

"Bobby, it's the girl first time playing this game, give him a break." Jubilee said.

"I didn't mean by it, he should have chosen someone much better." Bobby said.

"You're just saying that, cause he whooped your ass dozen of times." Jubilee said as Bobby turns on the PlayStation 3."Don't worry about him,he gets like this a lot." Jubilee said.

"Thanks Jubilee, are you ready Kurt?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, don't vorry i will go easy on you." Kurt starts the game.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"That was an awesome match, despite the fact i lose, but that was an awesome match, thanks for letting me win the first match." Starfire hugs Kurt.

"No problem, i have enough strength for vone more match, who is up next?" Kurt asked.

"I'm next, but this time we're playing some Super Street Fighter 4." Robin said.

"Oh it is on, i choose Adon." Kurt selects his character.

"Damn, then i chose Sagat." Robin has chosen his character and the game begins.

"After zhis you vant to shoot some hoops in the back?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, what about the rest of you guys?" Robin asked.

"I will be the referee." Logan said.

"OK that is cool with me." Robin said.

"Now lets get started." Kurt said.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"That was a good game Kurt, i admire your skills." Robin said.

"Zhanks man, now it is time for some basketball." Kurt and some of the other guys went to back for a three on three match.

Kurt and the guys head to the basketball in the backyard for their three on three match. Logan comes out with a referee shirt and a whistles. Kurt and Robin was chosen to be captains. Kurt was the first to chose his team and Robin was last. On team Wagner there was Kurt Cyborg and Bobby, on team Gotham there was Robin, Beast Boy and Evan. The rest of the institute go out and watch the boy play. Scott, Roberto, Sam and Ray decides to join in, now it a five on five match. Kurt picks Scott and Ray while Robin picks Roberto and Sam.

"Are you going full court or half court?" Logan asked.

"Lets go full court on this one." Robin answered.

"Zat is fine with me." Kurt said.

"OK we have an hour until dinner, so first to reach forty points wins, Rogue can you and Jubilee keep track of their score?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Rogue and Jubilee takes a scoreboard for each team.

"Now that is settled, can both captains come the half line?" Logan as Kurt and Robin head the half court for the jump off."OK elf you know the deal, o want a good and clean match." Logan tosses the ball in the air.

Kurt and Robin jumps for the ball, Kurt manages to get the ball, he dribble it down to his side of the court, with Robin on his tail, he passes the ball to Scott, who scores their first three point kept track for Team Gotham, while kept track for Team Wagner.

"Three points Team Wagner." Rogue flips the score to a three.

Robin check the ball to Beast Boy, he try his best to surpass Evan, but Evan still the ball and land a layup giving them two points"Two points Team Wagner." Rogue flips the score to 5 points.

"OK guys we can do this." Robin check the ball to Sam, without using his like he always do in sports, he dribble the ball to his side of the court. He passes it to Beast boy to score their point. He makes an attempt to score, but Cyborg blocks his shot and steal the ball. He passes the ball to Kurt and score another three points.

"Three points Team Wagner." Rogue flips the score to 8 points.

"I'm sorry guys." Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry about it's a game, we'll catch up soon." Roberto said.

"He is right Are you ready?" Sam checks the ball to Robin.

Kurt plays defense against him, Robin tries to pass the ball to Evan, but Kurt blocks him, but Evan manages to catch it. He make his way to his side of the court, and scores a layup giving them two points.

"Two points Team Gotham." Jubilee flips the score to 2.

As their game has gone by, the two teams has played a very good game. Team Wagner wins the games 40-23, just in time for dinner. All the teens has taken their seat after all the excitement that has happened their Saturday night has just begin.

**Part 2 of this chapter will be posted is a lot i wanted to put in this chapter, but i decided to save it for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed review in the meantime.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Relaxation pt 2

When dinner was over, some of the boys decides to play some _Call of Duty _in the lounge room, Starfire joins in on the fun. The girl goes in the theater room to watch a chick flick. As always Kurt was ready to take on challenge in the field of _Call Of Duty_. Starfire wanted to give it a try, he give her a controller and told her what each button does.

"OK Starfire, zhe objective is gain the most kills against your opponent before zhe timer runs out." Kurt said.

"Sounds easy enough, lets get started." Starfire said.

"Zhat's zhe spirit." Kurt starts the game, the two teens goes at it, Kurt has a few tricks up his sleeves for the tamaranean."OK Starfire come und find me if you can." Kurt said wit a sneaky smile on hiss face.

"I am coming for you alright."_Boom_"What just happened to my character?" Starfire asked.

"Your character stepped on a land mine, you can't just let your trick you to coming to zhem just like zhat, you have to catch them by surprise." Kurt informs Starfire.

"OK i get it now." Starfire said.

"Now let keep playing, we're not through yet." Kurt said.

"I just pick up a weapon with some scope." Starfire said.

"Zhat is a sniper rifle, it comes in very handy, vhen you really need it." Kurt said.

After three rounds of killing one another, Kurt was once again victorious, for the very first time, he went against someone who was an equal match for him. Everybody else was surprise to, nobody was able to land a single blow against Kurt, not even his own sister.

"Zhat vas a very good, every vonce in a vhile, ve host a _Call of Duty _party online, i may consider you my partner." Kurt said.

"Thank you, i really love it here, who is up next against the runner up." Starfire said.

"Bring it on Missy." Bobby said.

"It is so on Ice Man." Starfire said.

Bobby and Starfire went on for a few rounds, Starfire was victorious, she had never played anything like with so many people. She never want her time her time to end any time soon. Robin was the next one to challenge her, it was the same result as before. A few matches later, she manage to beat very single boy in the lounge room. Kurt was the only who remained unbeatable.

"Excellent game play,Starfire, i am super surprised, how come you played like at the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, because you guys never went easy on me, i barely what buttons did what." Starfire said.

"OK, you beat us, and its fair to support it." Robin said.

"That is right, i am the second best." Starfire said.

"Well not yet, you have to beat me first." Rogue said.

"I thought zhat you vere in the zhe theater room?" Kurt asked.

"Ah just heard that Starfire beat every boy in _Call of Duty, _ah want to see for myself." Rogue said.

"Kurt is already number one, she learned most of this from Kurt." Roberto said.

"I wish you tons of luck kid, i cant even beat her." Logan said.

"Let's do this." Starfire passes Rogue a controller and starts the game.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Even though Rogue was victorious, she was surprised about Starfire's skills. Ever since her time at the institute she interacted with more people without them getting freaked out by has experience with sort of thing, in the past, after finding out Mystique was his mother and Rogue his sister, they were the two people he grew closer to, despite of his mother's past, she changed just to be closed to her children.

"Look like there was a lot excitement in here." Raven said.

"Well a lot has happened so fast." Kurt kisses his girlfriend.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Starfire beating every boy except Kurt, in _Call of Duty_." Beast Boy said.

"Wow that is cool, i bet Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy are feeling real bad right now." Raven said.

"That is not true." Robin said.

"OK that is enough excitement for the day guys, it's time to pack it up now." Ororo said.

"Yes ma'am." Everybody said.

"Good game Starfire, that was a good match." Bobby said.

"Thank you Bobby." Starfire said.

"Yeah same here great match today." Scott said.

The boys show great sportsmanship to Starfire for their matches against her, every body went to their rooms and relax for a little while longer. Kurt and Raven changes to their pajamas, neither of them was feeling tired.

"Today was an interesting Saturday." Raven said.

"Yep it sure vas." Kurt said.

"You know we should go to the movies tomorrow or just hang out at the mall." Raven said.

"Sure." Kurt kisses his girlfriend goodnight and falls asleep.

Meanwhile in the HIVE hideout, Blackfire and the rest of the gang had finally recovered. Slade informs them of his new plan to attack the institute. Each and every one of them wanted revenge.

"OK everyone now that we all have fully recovered, we can begin our attack, Brother Blood have you disabled their defense system?" Slade asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy." Brother Blood answered.

"Good we attack at dawn with everything we got." Slade said.

Without Slade even knowing, Mystique disguised as a crow, heard about Slade's plan and fly to the institute to warn Xavier.

**This has to be the shortest chapter i have wrote, but i hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Slade's plan sets into action pt 1

Mystique fly's to the institute to warn the professor about Slade's plan. As she arrived at the professor's window he automatically sensed her presence. She tells her everything that Slade has done in the last few hearing Mystique's warning, he wakes the titans from their slumber to get information about their greatest.

"So Slade was behind those attacks?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm afraid so, someone has hacked into our defense system, i got it back online." Beast said.

"Can you tell more about this Slade person we're dealing with here?" Xavier asked.

"We're glad to, Slade was no ordinary villain, he was always one step of us." Robin said.

"Yeah it was one trick after another." Starfire said.

"Professor sorry to interrupt, but we giant moths attacking the mansion." Cyclops said.

"Killer Moth, we have to get down there now." Robin said.

"Of course everybody suit up." Cyclops said.

"_X men we're under attacked, suit up and defend this mansion." Xavier communicated telepathically. _

_"We're on it professor." Jean communicated back.  
_

"Come on Kurt the mansion needs us." Raven said.

Kurt was in new armor and new equipment."You have tell me twice, now lets go." Kurt teleported himself and Raven to the main hall.

Killer Moth's army was chowing down on some of the institutes furniture."That is right my children, eat up and gain your strength." Killer Moth said.

"That is right my little brother and sister." Kitten transform to her true form. She has a similar appearance as her father."Now I'm ready to chow down." Kitten joins her brother and sisters.

"That is right my child embrace your true nature." Killer Moth said.

Kitten and the other moth was struck by Berserker's lighting bolt."I don't think so buddy" Berserker and the other new mutants starts attacking Killer Moth and his army.

"You will pay for that brats, brothers and sisters attack." Kitten commanded her siblings.

"I don't think so." Bobby freezes the moth and smashes them to pieces.

"NOOOOOO, my brothers and sister are gone, you will pay for that frosty." Kitten charges at Bobby, Wolfbane in her hybrid form intercepts her attack, using her claws, she slashes Kitten leaving her deep wounds."Ow that hurt." Kitten sharpens her teeth and bites Wolfbane."How do like that?" Kitten asked.

"Nice try laddie." Wolfbane digs her fangs in to Kitten's flesh, leaving a bloody mess."How do like those apples?" Wolfbane asked.

"I can't stand straight, feeling woozy." Kitten passes out due to major blood lost.

"Kitten speak to me, come on." Killer Moth was very worried about his only child.

"Daddy i tried, I'm weak to move." Without another word to speak, she died in front of her dad's eyes.

"That werewolf is all mine." Killer Moth was very angry, he charges at Wolfbane.

"Rahne lookout." Jubilee warn her teammate.

Beast intercepted Killer Moth attack against Wolfbane."If you have a bone to pick, then deal with me instead like a real man." Beast throws Killer Moth to a wall."You guy help out the help the others, I'll with him." Beast commanded the new mutants.

"Mr McCoy i didn't know what just happened." Wolfbane said in her human form.

"Don't worry about that, at least that is one less baddy to deal with." Beast said.

"You're so dead, now." After recovering, Killer Moth continues his assault on Beast, Killer Moth tries to bite Beast, but he manages to kick him off."You bastard, the wolf girl will pay for what she to my child." Killer Moth said.

"It's a full moon tonight, she couldn't help it." Beast said.

Killer continues to attack Beast until he was bitten by a green rattlesnake, revealing to be Beast Boy."Hey i thought you could use a hand." Beast boy said.

"Thanks i accept all help, now how do beat this guy?" Beast asked.

"Just follow my lead." Beast Boy transform to a were beast, he and Beast charges at Killer Moth, Beast Boy slashes at Killer Moth's torso leaving a huge scar. Beast hammer fist Killer Moth into the ground."That should do it." Beast boy said.

"You all will pay for this." Killer Moth's head was spinning like crazy.

"Now lets help the others." Beast said as Beast Boy follows him.

Meanwhile outside of the mansion, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Starfire, Shadowcat and Spike was facing against XL Territorial, Blackfire Angel, Johnny Rancid and his pet Wrexzilla.

"Come on Wrexzilla time do some damage, let go guys." Johnny commanded.

"What is this abomination?" Storm asked.

"That is Johnny's pet Wrexzilla." Starfire answered.

"Well well, baby sister, it strange to see this late at night." Blackfire taunted her sister.

"Starfire you and i will take down your sister and the Angel girl." Jean said.

Starfire and Jean fly towards their opponents,Angel expands her wing, she shoots projectile from her wings at Jean. Jean creates a force and deflects them right back her. Angel doges them all, she summons out a flail and tries to attack Jean. Jeans uses her telepathy and smashes the flail. Jean and Angel goes to hand to hand combat in mid air. Angel launches a few kicks at Jean, Jean blocks them and hits her with a punch and kick combos of her own, cause Angel to lose momentum and goes crashes down in the ground.

"Angel!" Blackfire yelled out for her fallen comrade.

"Your fight is with me now." Starfire said.

"If you say so sister." Blackfire blast a star beam from her hands.

Starfire dodges and blast a star beam of her own, causing damage to Blackfire. As the two sisters continues their fight, Starfire punches Blackfire in her face for all the trouble she caused in the started to cough blood, she uses all her strength at get back at Starfire. From playing a few rounds_ Dead or Alive_ with Kurt, she unleashes a massive 10 hit combos on Blackfire. Lose control over herself, Blackfire was felling real dizzy, she crashes down along side Angel.

"We like have to find some to way take down to these two." Shadowcat said.

"She is right, Storm, Shadowcat, and Spike, take down that Wrexzilla and his master, Cyclops and i will take here of this alien." Wolverine said.

Shadowcat phases herself and Spike through Wrexzilla to face off with Johnny. When they reached Johnny, Spike goes into is new form, he throws a few spikes, each of them had a spark of fire on the tip. Johnny starts to lose his balance a little bit, Spike takes a huge spike and used it as a staff, he plants the spikes on top of Wrexzilla and kick him off of Wrexzilla. Shadowcat phases the both of them back to the ground, Storm blast Wrexzilla with a lighting bolt, leaving Wrexzilla in pieces.

"No you have to be kidding, XL take down those two with everything you got." Johnny commanded the alien.

"Sure Johnny." XL tries to stomp oh his opponents, they both move out of the way.

"OK Cyclops blast at his chest and i will slash his legs, that should cut hi down to size." Wolverine said.

Cyclops blast a powerful optic beam at XL's chest, he starts to lose his balance. Wolverine slashes at XL's legs, causing him to fall and shrink back to his original size."Well that was easy." Cyclops said.

"A little to easy." Wolverine said.

"Let head to the backyard, they need some help there." Storm said.

"You heard the lady guys." Wolverine said.

Gizmo, Kid Wyyked,Billy numerous, See More, Brother Blood was causing some major destruction in the backyard. Cyborg, ,Jubilee, Ice Man, Multiple and Cannonball shows up just in time.

"Where is Wolfbane, i thought she was with you guys?" Cyborg said.

"She is still a little shaky after what happened about Kitten's death." Jubilee answered.

"What happened back there?" Cyborg asked.

"Tonight is a full moon, if she was to go into her hybrid, most of her enemies will end up dead, but it's not her fault, she control it under a full moon, it has mind of it's own." Jubilee said.

"Don't worry I believe you guy, now lets take down these for now, we'll check on her later after the battle." Cyborg said.

"Thanks Cyborg, now let these guys." Ice Man throws a few ice spikes See More, See More create a barrier using his helmet."Oh man didn't do anything." Bobby said.

"We have to find some other way to damage that helmet." Jubilee said.

"What do we have here." See More switches his helmet to See More see through mode."What i sight for fore eye." See More blushes as he see through Jubilee's body.

"AHHH, you fucking pervert!" Jubilee covers her body in embarrassment

Ice Man turns his fist into ice, he punches See More in the face with all his might."You bastard, do dare you use some dirty trick on her like that." Ice Man tosses See More in the air, Cannonball crashes into See More's helmet, causing it to break."Jubilee are you okay?"Ice Man asked.

Jubilee kisses him on the lips."Now i am, let get back into the battle." Jubilee blast a plasmoid beam from her hands, and lands a direct hit at Gizmo's gadgets.

"Look what you did now." Gizmo said with anger.

Wolfbane shows up in her wolf form, and causing more damages to Gizmo's gear. Billy Numerous kick Wolfbane off of Gizmo, causing her some serious crashes into Billy Numerous and starts punching him like there is no tomorrow.

"No one kick one of my friends and get away with it." Cannonball get up, leaving Billy Numerous was feeling dizzy,he gains consciousnesses and duplicates himself around Cannonball.

"Look likes the show is on the other hand now." Billy said.

Wolfbane fully recovered, with just a lucky guest, she manage to take down the original Billy Numerous."No one kicks me like that and gets away with it, do you under laddie?" Wolfbane asked.

"No Kid Wyyked, take down the wolf girl." Brother Blood commanded.

Kid Wyyked teleports to Wolfbane's position, Jubilee and Ice Man combined their strength, and attacked Kid Blood jumps in to help his students, Cyborg blast him with a sonic Blood shows of his new cyborg body, similar to Cyborg's, he blast a red beam from his hands, causing damage to Cyborg's wasn't down that easy, he blast him with a beam from his chest, which caused him to fly into the short circuited his new system, without the new upgrades he charges at Cyborg and starts clawing his in her human form kicks Brother Blood off of Man freezes Brother Blood's system and smashes it, Brother Blood and his platoon were defeated.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled out after being victorious."Thanks guys, great team work especially you Wolfbane, don't worry about what happened with Kitten, it happens to the best every now and then." Cyborg said.

"Thank you laddie, we should head back inside and help the others." Wolfbane said.

"She is right lets go." Cyborg an the others head back inside to assist the rest of the team.

**Part 2 will be posted real soon so i hope you enjoyed it and please review in the meantime.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Slade's plan set into action pt 2

Several members of the X men and the titans has successfully defeated a few of Slade's followers. The rest are still fighting more of the the danger room Rogue, Night Crawler, Raven, Robin Berserker was facing off against Mammoth, Jinx,Lucias, Dr light and was eager to make sure that Slade was taken down for good this time.

"Slade what are you doing here in Bayville?" Robin asked.

"What is the matter, a shame to see your friend?" Slade asked.

"There is nothing good about seeing you, lets end this." Robin takes out his battle staff.

"You take care of Slade, we'll handle these clowns." Rogue said.

"I wish you guys the best of luck." Robin said.

Rogue obviously sets her eyes on Lucias, she charges at the demon girl, and begin to throw a series of uses her dark magic on Rogue, but she avoids the spell and gives a roundhouse kick to her face. Lucias become angry and a very powerful spell on manage to gain total mind control over her but not for activate his armor and summons his sword, Raven uses her powers to grab a hold of 's sword is surrounded by a powerful dark aura, he uses it to finish off Lucias, Mammoth tries to intercepts, but he and Lucias gets a major stab wound, the dark aura left them both gains control over her mind, Kurt and Rogue grab the sword, together they finished off Lucias. Lucias turns into dust never to be seen again, Azazel's heart was left, Kurt takes the heart and take intertwines with his soul.

"Rogue are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but were not threw yet, let back into the battle." Rogue said.

"Lucias is dead, Jinx, Dr Light finish them off once and for all." Slade commanded.

"With pleasure." Dr light throws a flash grenades.

"Incoming guys." Berserker blast the grenades.

"How dare you little bastard." Dr Light blast a beam of light at Berserker.

"Raven you deal with the bad luck girl, i deal with Mr Shine over here." Berserker said.

"No problem." Raven fly's off to face off with her opponent.

With his suit all charged up, Dr Light blast Berserker with a beams of light. Without his consent, Berserker turned his arm into pure electricity, he was now capable to avoid all of his attacks. Dr Light continues to blast his beam of light, Berserker transported his self behind Dr Light, he turns his whole body into electricity, and blast Dr Light with 200 million volts of electricity, causing major damage to Dr Light's finishes him off with an electric axe kick to Dr Light's head.

"Wow zhat vas pretty intense." Night crawler said.

"Yeah since when you can turn your body into electricity?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, it just happened." Berserker answered.

Raven and Jinx was having their fight, Raven didn't need to put any effort into fighting has fought her dozen of times, she know all of her does a couple of somersaults around Raven, she didn't fall for it so easily. Raven punches Jinx in her gut, causing her to fall on her gets up and blast her with a few hexes, Raven dodges them continues to blast her hexes, Raven performs a massive tae kwon do combo she learned from Kurt against was feeling really dizzy she automatically passes out, leaving Raven victorious. Raven passes out as well, Kurt, Rogue and Berserker rushes to her aide.

"Raven baby, speak to me." Kurt sounded really worried.

"I'm okay babe, i used too much of my strength." Raven said.

"Can you watch over her,looks Robin is having hard time." Kurt switches his armor on and helps out Robin.

Robin was really having a hard time against Slade, he was beaten up really had a black eye and suit was torn rushes down and kicks Slade. Slade charges at Kurt, he teleports behind Slade and surrounds his fist with a dark aura and punches and pieces of his mask started to fall apart, Kurt summons a green magic circle to heal all his comrades in the danger room including Robin.

"Thanks Kurt, i really needed that." Robin said.

"No problem mien friend, lets finish this bastard off." Kurt, Rogue, Berserker, Robin and Raven combines their strengths to finish off Slade.

"Do think that you brats can finish me that easily?" Slade taunts the teens.

"Yes, we can, because this is our home." Rogue lands a powerful kick on Slade's rib cage.

"Your evil doesn't belong here." Berserker blast a powerful lighting bolt at Slade's armor.

"You of assholes know that good always triumphs over evil." Raven lands a powerful roundhouse kick on Slade's face.

"You are not welcome here, not now not ever." Robin uses his staff to knock off Slade's mask.

Kurt summons his sword and stabs Slade's armor, leaving wounded."Never attempt to attack our home like this ever again." Kurt draws back his sword, Slade was considered dead.

_"Good work x men, you have defended the mansion with your combined strengths, please meet in the library." Xavier communicated telepathically. _All of the x men and the titans goes to the library to meet with the professor."I just want to say how proud I'm of all of you, i didn't know what was Slade's motives, now he and a few of his followers are dead, but still the damage doesn't seem to bad, anyone who attack the institute are always in for a major surprise, there is some major things that has to be rebuild in the morning, so for your hard work there will be no training for the whole week, so now go back to bed, you all deserve it." Xavier and the rest of the institute heads back to their room and goes back to sleep.

The next morning has arrived, after everybody has finished breakfast, the mansion rebuild what ever was destroyed. After three hours of hard work, everybody had another day of relaxation in the and Cyborg fired up the grill, everybody else has starting to notice that Bobby and Jubilee was started to get to comfortable with each for the rest of Slade's followers, they were all arrested and sent off to jail.

"So Bobby, now that we're official, how about we go to the movies later?" Jubilee asked.

"Sure baby." Bobby and Jubilee started to make out in the pool.

"That's right Bobby, embrace those hormones." Kurt said. Raven swims behinds Kurt and tries to dunk him."Nice try babe." Kurt goes behind Raven and dunks her.

"You silly bastard. Raven and Kurt starts splashing the water at each other.

"So Robin how does it feel to be free from your most dangerous enemy?" Rogue asked.

"It feels really good, now lets celebrate." Robin said.

For the rest of the afternoon the entire institute played around in the pool and had a big BBQ. A few hours later everybody changed clothes and spend some time out of the mansion. During the BBQ, Jubilee and Bobby was nowhere to be found, everybody was busy having to much fun to even noticed.

"Where did Bobby and Jubilee go they were like just right there?" Kitty asked.

"I think i know zhe answer to zhat question." Kurt said.

Jubilee and Bobby was in the mansion by themselves, they were all alone in Bobby's room."Are you sure you wan to do this?" Bobby asked.

"Of course, Kitty told me the first time hurts, my body will get used to it after that." Jubilee said.

"OH shit, i don't even any condoms." Bobby said checking his pockets.

"Kurt has tons of condoms in his drawer." Jubilee said.

"I'll be right back." Bobby went to Kurt's room to get a condom, and then head back to his room." OK i got one."The two starts to make out,as they are making out, they start to unbutton each other gropes on of Jubilee's breast, things were getting a little to takes the condom and slides it on his member."Are ready for this?" Bobby asked.

Jubilee nodded her head, Bobby slides his member inside Jubilee's body. Forty five minutes later, the two teens are lying right next to each, with Bobby's arm around Jubilee's shoulder."Wow that was pretty amazing, it didn't hurt that bad." Jubilee said.

"Yeah it sure was, we should get dress and head back downstairs with the others." Bobby said.

"Lets go." Jubilee and Bobby got dressed and head downstairs to the lounge room with the others.

With anybody where they were, everybody went back to playing games until it was time for bed.

**That is the end of this story, please review and i hope you enjoyed the final chapter.**


End file.
